megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Mega Man Powered Up Script/Proto Man
Script from the game Mega Man Powered Up, Proto Man's storyline only. Scene 1: Prologue Narrator: The year 20XX. With the advancement of science, humans were able to create industrial humanoid robots. Then suddenly, a robot with built-in weapons made for combat was also developed... (The scene opens as Proto Man is seen running through the Opening Stage until he is stopped by Roll.) Roll: You're... (A big monitor is shown to the right of the two and Dr. Wily is seen on the screen.) Dr. Wily: Wahahahaha! Ladies and gentlemen, your attention, please. The name's Wily! The one and only -- the brilliant scientist, Dr. Wily! It may seem rather sudden to you, but I've decided I'd like to take over the world! Ahem! Anyway, to begin... Dr. Light! I'll be taking your precious robots!! (The screen shatters as Dr. Wily in his saucer comes flying out of it. Dr. Wily then proceeds to talk to Proto Man and Roll.) Dr. Wily: Nuhahahaha!! That is to say... Hmm?... What's this? Who are you? I have no need for a robot who won't take orders! Nuhahahahah... (Dr. Wily's capsule flies away.) Roll: My friends are in trouble! I have to hurry to the lab! (Proto Man proceeds to make his way through the stage until he comes across a door. He enters it, and the screen fades to black. The next scene cuts to Dr. Light and Dr. Wily in Light's Lab. Wily and his saucer is seen holding a stuffed wriggling brown bag with Wily's seal on it. The contents in the bag are Dr. Light's Robot Masters that Wily kidnapped.) Dr. Wily: Nuhahahahah! Just as I promised, Dr. Light, I'll be taking them with me! Dr. Light: Stop, Dr. Wily! Stop, I say! Dr. Wily: Farewell! Nuhahahaha! (Dr. Wily flies off.) Dr. Light: Wait! Stop! Dr. Wily! (Proto Man and Roll arrive at the lab a bit too late.) Dr. Light: ...What insanity! Using my robots to conquer the world... Proto Man: I'll help you this time... But remember this, Light! I haven't forgiven you! Dr. Light: Protoman?! What a surprise! (The scene fades to black.) Dr. Light: With this shield, you can deflect frontal attacks! (Proto Man leaves the lab and proceeds to work his way through the rest of the Opening Stage. He then encounters Dr. Wily.) Dr. Wily: Ach! You followed me?! I don't have time to fool around with the likes of you! (Dr. Wily flies off and leaves Proto Eye to take care of Proto Man.) Dr. Wily: You can play with this! Nuhahahaha! (Proto Man defeats Proto Eye.) Scene 2: Stage Select (After defeating Proto Eye, Proto Man returns back to Dr. Light's lab.) Roll: Look! Everyone... Everyone's going haywire and turning violent! Dr. Light: Please! My robots... your friends, you must stop them! For the sake of the world, and all of humanity, I'm counting on you! Scene 3: Vs. Cut Man (Proto Man works his way through Cut Man's stage, and finds Cut Man himself at the end.) Cut Man: Who are you? Are you the evil robot Dr. Wily warned me about? Proto Man: Cutman... Sorry, but this ends here. Cut Man: I thought so! Get ready to be sliced and diced! (Proto Man fights and defeats Cut Man.) Scene 4: Vs. Guts Man (Proto Man works his way through Guts Man's stage, and finds Guts Man himself at the end.) Guts Man: I don't care who you are. If you're messin' up my site, I'm gonna hurt you good! Proto Man: Stop. This isn't your site anyway. Guts Man: You big idiot! What'll happen to me if I get fired?! I'm gonna take you down with me! (Proto Man fights and defeats Guts Man.) Scene 5: Vs. Ice Man (Proto Man works his way through Ice Man's stage, and finds Ice Man himself at the end.) Ice Man: There's something dangerous up ahead, sir! Oh? Freeze it at all costs, soldier! Proto Man: Iceman... This might be a little painful, but hang in there... Ice Man: I don't like pain, but my commander will have my hide if I don't complete the mission objective! (Proto Man fights and defeats Ice Man.) Scene 6: Vs. Bomb Man (Proto Man works his way through Bomb Man's stage, and Bomb Man himself at the end.) Bomb Man: How about we go a round, huh? Proto Man: As you are now, you're a threat to everyone. I must neutralize you. Bomb Man: Whatever! Listen -- fighting, fireworks, and festivals are where it's at! (Proto Man fights and defeats Bomb Man.) Scene 7: Vs. Fire Man (Proto Man works his way through Fire Man's stage, and finds Fire Man himself at the end.) Fire Man: Fiiiiire! Burn, burn! My justice burns hotly! Evil beware! Proto Man: Yes, that's the spirit, Fireman. Just use it the right way next time you awaken. Fire Man: Fiiiiiiiiiiiire!! (Proto Man fights and defeats Fire Man.) Scene 8: Vs. Elec Man (Proto Man works his way through Elec Man's stage, and finds Elec Man himself at the end.) Elec Man: Mega Man...? No, you're not him. But there is a resemblance in your charismatic charm... Proto Man: Elecman... I'm sorry, but I can't go easy on you... Elec Man: My electricity coursing through your body from head to toe... What a wonderful battle we'll have, don't you think? (Proto Man fights and defeats Elec Man.) Scene 9: Vs. Time Man (Proto Man works his way through Time Man's stage, and finds Time Man himself at the end.) Time Man: Who are you? Proto Man: Timeman...?! That accursed Light! Allowing another unfinished robot... Time Man: Hmph. I am perfection. (Proto Man fights and defeats Time Man.) Scene 10: Vs. Oil Man (Proto Man works his way through Oil Man's stage, and finds Oil Man himself at the end.) Oil Man: Lookin' fine, bro! Check it out, we both got scarves! Now that's stylin'! Proto Man: Oilman?! This being our first meeting, brother, I'll make this short, so hang on. Oil Man: Hey, I give you a compliment and you ignore me! What's up, man! Ain't you gonna say somethin' about my scarf?! (Proto Man fights and defeats Oil Man.) Scene 11: Invitation to Castle Wily (Proto Man returns to Dr. Light's lab after defeating the last Robot Master. Dr. Light and Roll are also present. Suddenly, a voice is heard from the main screen.) ??? (Dr. Wily): My, my... (Dr. Light, Roll and Proto Man are shocked when they hear a familiar voice. A silhouetted figure of Dr. Wily is seen on the screen.) Dr. Wily: Eight robots and they all end up like this... (The static from the screen begins to clear up.) Dr. Wily: Dr. Light! Your robots are nothing but junk! Nuhah nuhah nuhahahaha! Roll: How horrible! Dr. Light: You... Dr. Wily... You are a most foul man! Dr. Wily: Nuhaha! Feeling sorry for yourself, Dr. Light? You're full of regret, aren't you? Well, then, come to my fortress, Castle Wily! I've already sent you an invitation. Don't disappoint me! Nuhahahahaha! (The scene fades to black.) Scene 12: Wily Castle 1 (Proto Man accepts the challenge from Dr. Wily and travels to his castle. As he works his way through the first station, he is stopped by the Yellow Devil.) Yellow Devil: Bumo... Bumomomo! Bumomo Bumomomomo Bumo! Proto Man: When you attack me, watch out for my unstable nuclear core... One big shock and we're both vapor, I'd say. Yellow Devil: Bu, bumoooo?! Bu, bumomomomo?! Bumomomoooo!! (Proto Man battles and defeats Yellow Devil and then moves on to the second station.) Scene 13: Wily Castle 2 (Proto Man works his way through the second station of Wily Castle and is then stopped by the second castle guardian, CWU-01P.) CWU-01P: Intruders... bad... E-li-mi-nate intruders... Proto Man: Robots are machines that follow orders. I'm a machine that doesn't, so what does that make me? CWU-01P: Must... eliminate. Eliminate. (Proto Man battles and defeats CWU-01P and then moves on to the third station.) Scene 14: Wily Castle 3 (Proto Man works his way through the third station of Wily Castle. After defeating the clones of the Robot Masters, he is then stopped by the third guardian, Copy Robot disguised as Proto Man.) Copy Proto Man: Yo, Proto Me! Proto Man: That madman. Even worse than those Joe robots, to think he'd make something like this! Copy Proto Man: Don't lump me in with that crowd! I'm a perfect replica of you, after all! (Proto Man battles and defeats Copy Robot and then moves on to the last station.) Scene 15: The Final Battle (Proto Man works his way through the final station of Castle Wily. At the end, he sees a giant battle machine in front of him. Dr. Wily's saucer then flies overhead and lands right on top of the machine. The saucer opens and Dr. Wily speaks to Proto Man.) Dr. Wily: If only I had programmed you differently back then...! It would have been genius! It's the only mistake I've made in my life! Proto Man: It's always been on my mind... what it means to be born with weapons in our hands. I haven't found the answer yet, but with the powers you've given me, I will crush your villainy. Dr. Wily: Wha... Why you insolent fool! I will crush you with a loud, loud crunch! Behold, my latest creation, the ultimate combat robot, Wily Machine Number 1! Nuhahahahaha! (Proto Man battles and defeats the giant machine. The machine begins to short out.) Dr. Wily: Aaach! You stubborn fool! This time I'll finish you off for good! (Dr. Wily's machine dismantles itself.) Dr. Wily: Curses! Useless piece of junk! Wait a second!... (Dr. Wily begins to repair his machine and proceeds to do battle with Proto Man again.) Dr. Wily: Nuhaha! It's alive again! I'm a genius! (Proto Man battles Dr. Wily again, and Proto Man once again defeats the Wily Machine. It explodes and Dr. Wily is sent flying out and hits the ground.) Dr. Wily: Why, you... Ah, this calls for a temporary retreat! (Dr. Wily tries to retreat, but Proto Man appears right in front of him.) Dr. Wily: Whoooooooa! (Dr. Wily reels back, and starts begging for mercy.) Dr. Wily: W-Wait a minute! I promise to be good! I'm a changed man! I said I promise! Please don't hurt me!! Scene 16: Epilogue Narrator: Thanks to the heroic actions of PROTOMAN, peace has once again been restored. Even the nefarious Dr. Wily seems to have had a change of heart and is now ready to work for a peaceful tomorrow. Or so it seems... (Proto Man makes his way back from Castle Wily as the credits roll. Just before he approaches Dr. Light's laboratory, Proto Man pauses for a moment, turns around and teleports out. Mega comes out from the lab and looks around as to what happened and looks up in the sky. Proto Man's signature whistle is heard as the words "THE END" is shown.) End of Script References *Character FAQ found at GameFAQs, contributed by user Tei Sama. Category:Scripts